


Little Sister

by teamkaiforever



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamkaiforever/pseuds/teamkaiforever
Summary: Damon hurts REader when his humanity is off and Kai comforts her.





	Little Sister

Y/N woke up in the middle of the night from a loud noise coming from downstairs. Having supernatural hearing sucks. she thought as she got up and walked downstairs. Ever since Damon flipped his humanity switch after Elena was forced into a sleeping curse , things at the Salvatore Boarding House have been a little out of control.  
Y/N walked down the stairs and tripped over something … or someone. She could smell the blood.  
“What the hell?” she muttered , kneeling down. Whoever it was she had tripped over , was already dead. Y/N sighed in frustration. “Damon !” she raised her voice. “Damon !” she called out again , carefully walking over the body , nearly tripping over another. Suddenly someone grabbed her foot.  
“Help me…” a young girl said.  
Y/N kneeled down , biting her wrist and bringing it to the girls mouth.  
“Leave and forget this ever happened.” she compelled the girl.  
A few more steps away she found another survivor.  
“Damn it Damon …” she cursed under her breath.  
A few steps ahead there was a guy still bleeding out on the carpet.  
Lovely. she thought. This will be hell to clean up.  
It was dark in the house , but the fire in the fireplace was burning , lighting up the living room enough for Y/N to see Damon draining yet another body. He wasn’t alone. Kai was on the other sofa , draining some random stranger.  
“Since when are you two buddies ?” Y/N asked annoyed.  
Kai let the body drop on the ground , blood dripping from his chin , the black veins under his eyes slowly fading away.  
“Oh hello.” Kai said. “We didn’t wake you , did we ?” he said glancing for a second at Damon who grinned at the comment and then returning his gaze to Y/N.  
Y/N rolled her eyes. “No , no … I was just randomly sleepwalking and tripping over dead bodies in the house.” she said with a sarcastic smile , glancing at Kai and returning her attention towards her brother. “You can’t keep doing this. So many people missing will draw too much attention.”  
Damon finished his snack and turned towards Y/N. “You are an even bigger buzzkill than Stefan.”  
Y/N scoffed. Her brother had gone off the deep end and Stefan had picked the worst possible moment to go out of town leaving her to deal with Damon alone.  
“Look , I know you miss Elena , but this is not you. What do you think Elena would say when she finds out the first thing you did after leaving her in a coffin for the next 50 years was to throw a ‘dinner party’ killing dozens because you couldn’t deal with the pain of losing her?” she paused for a second , pointing at Kai. “And why are you hanging out with him of all people ?!”  
Kai had an amused look on his face.  
“Oh , you think this is funny?” Y/N asked him. “May I remind you , none of this would be happening if you hadn’t put that spell on Elena.”  
“Ouuchh.” Kai muttered.  
Y/N couldn’t belive any of them at that moment. Damon was looking straight through her. It was like her words weren’t even being registered by him and Kai … well , he was Kai.  
“Are you even listening to me Damon ?” she asked , a second later Damon had pinned her to the wall , his hand wrapped around her neck.  
“Listen to me , you are better than this -” she started to say but was cut off by her brother.  
“No , you listen to me. I am better like this and I do not need you coming to my rescue because guess what - I don’t need to be rescued.” Damon hissed at her. Y/N rolled her eyes and pushed him away , sent him flying across the room.  
“You are the big brother Damon . You are supposed to be looking after me , not the other way around.” she said just as Damon came after her again. This time punching a whole in her chest , wrapping his hand around her heart , queezing it. Y/N was struggling to breath.  
“I never should’ve gone back for you in 1867. Turning you was the biggest mistake of my life.” Damon hissed.  
Y/N felt as if the whole world has been turned upside down. Damon , her brother , the one who loved her so much and had convinced Stefan to go back for her … who always protected her and looked after her even before he became a vampire… Her brother was gone. She had no idea who was standing in front of her. Tears filled her eyes , not because of the pain in her chest , but because her brother had shattered her heart with those words.  
“Kill me , Damon. At least I will be free of you.” she said angrily , barely uttering the words. Her brother stared at her , his expression blank. “Go on. Do it! Kill me !” she raised her voice , a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Kai who was enjoying the show until this point , suddenly got up muttering a spell reaching his hand. Damon screamed in pain , pulling his hand out of Y/N’s chest and holding his head as if it was about to explode.  
“I think that’s enough…” Kai said , his voice scary calm.  
“Stay out of this , creeper! ” Damon snapped back at him.  
Up until this moment Kai was having fun watching them argue…but watching Damon break Y/N’s heart while also trying to literally rip it out of her chest ? Damon had crossed a line. Before the merge Kai probably wouldn’t have cared at all what happens to Y/N , but now emotions got in the way. Y/N was always nicer to Kai than the others , always willing to listen at least while the others directly shut him out. She didn’t deserve to die , not like this. Not at the hands of her own brother.  
“And they say I am the monster…” Kai muttered , flicking his wrist snapping Damon’s neck.  
Kai kneeled down next to Y/N who had a shocked look on her face. Who could blame her ? Her brother just tried to kill her. he thought and suddenly felt a peck of guilt for all the things he had done to his siblings , to Liv …  
“Y/N , are you OK?” he asked , Y/N glaring at him in disbelief. “Right , dumb question.”  
Kai looked at the girl standing before him unsure what to do. Emotions are so hard to navigate , he thought. A moment later he sat on the floor down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she started crying. The pain in her eyes made him feel helpless and he hated that. He also hated the fact he had no idea how to get her to stop crying.  
“Do you want some ice cream or maybe chocolate ? In movies that usually helps … ” he asked but she just shook her head. Kai took a deep breath , deciding to take a different approach. “You know , he didn’t mean it. You are his little sister and I’m sure he loves you … even without his humanity.” he said gently brushing her a tear from her cheek.  
Y/N looked at him through tears. Kai was last person Y/N had expected to ever comfort her , to make her feel safe but in this exact moment thats exactly how he made her feel. Safe. If it wasn’t for him , she’d probably be dead. She wrapped her hands around him and he hugged her tight. This feels nice. she thought with a surprise , warmth spreading through her body.  
“Thank you…for saving me.” she whispered.  
“Any time.” he said rubbing her back.  
They stood curled up on the floor for a while longer before Y/N’s breathing calmed down a little and her sobs stopped. Damon was starting to come back to life.Y/N wriggled out of Kai’s hands and stood up , taking a few steps towards the hidden vervain stash.  
All of the sudden Kai felt empty. Not having her in his arms somehow felt wrong to him. He watched as she injected Damon with a concentrated dose of vervain and turned towards him , her eyes still filled with hurt.  
“Do you mind umm… could you help me out with this , please ?” she asked pointing at Damon. Kai nodded and together they dragged Damon’s body down the cellar , locking him up in a cell.  
Kai glanced at Y/N who had wrapped her hands around her chest , looking through the small window on top of the door at Damon’s body laying on the ground. He wanted to say something but words escaped him. Since when do I have trouble talking to girls?! he thought. He followed Y/N upstairs and he watched as she poured herself a drink, looking around the living room.  
THIS will have to wait until morning. she thought glancing for a moment at Kai.  
Kai.. she thought a small smile across her face.  
“I .. I should go.” he said heading towards the door.  
Y/N hesitated for a split second. She still felt warmth on the inside … It was because of Kai , she knew it and she didn’t want him to go.  
“Or you can stay ?” she said in quiet voice. Kai turned around looking at her. There was something in his eyes that had changed. “Please , stay… ” she asked again. “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”  
“Yeah , sure.. If that’s what you want.” he said walking back towards her. Y/N could hear a smile in his voice. She poured another glass with bourbon and handed it to him but he refused. She sat on the sofa , Kai sitting next to her.  
“You know something’s tickling at my mind.” she said trailing off. “Why did Damon leave any survivors? It’s very unlike him … ” she thought out loud.  
A small smile showed up on Kai’s face. “Those weren’t Damon’s victims …” he said , Y/N turning around with a surprised look on her face.  
“Who would’ve thought…” she said , a smile on her face. Y/N snuggled closer to Kai and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She listened to his breathing for a while before they both fell asleep , exhaustion catching up with them.

“Y/N , I’m home … ” Stefan said , freezing on the spot noticing all the dead bodies around the living room. “What the -” he started to say as his gaze fell on his little sister and Kai snuggled together on the sofa. He walked towards them , poking his little sister awake. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Stefan looking at her with a curious look , his eyes darting between her and Kai. “Care to explain what’s going on here ?” he asked.


End file.
